Berserk - A fanfiction set in the Bioshock universe
by WaniTime
Summary: At the point when Berserk was made accessible to the population it stayed untouched, unbought, for nobody had the courage, the valour or sheer idiocy to try it. My prize creation I treated as a toxic substance, for I realized that was what it was... I am a scientist, and this is the story of Berserk.


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"spanAt the point when /spanspanBerserk/span spanwas made accessible to the population it stayed untouched, unbought, for nobody had the courage, the valour or sheer idiocy to try it. My prize creation I treated as a toxic substance, for I realized that was what it was. In any case why had I even been set such a task?/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"spanMy usual imbuements like spanspanElation/span spancould incite happiness, the clients feeling only joy and peace. Then, there were the ones I chose not to discuss… like /spanspanBerserk/spanspan. I had once questioned the power of the psyche. Most people are brought into this world with solid personalities and strong minds. They envy the physical strength of others. My drug blend would empower us to change fortitude into toughness./span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"spanAs an adolescent child I learned the hard way that I would not be an award-winning athlete, being more suited as a scientist. Three years ago I was chosen for the Gifted Individuals program in spanspanRapture/spanspan, a submerged heaven turned degenerate inside the first years of its presence. Its ruler promised me /spanspanAtlantis/spanspan. I ended up in damnation, making recreational meds for those still alive. There weren't many./span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"spanPresently I am left with the final vial that haunts my dreams and corrupts my soul. In the wake of searching all over Rapture, I had recuperated each and every drop of my creation and sent it into the watery abyss where no one would ever find it. How did I invent something that had the potential to result in so much devastation?! I am just as toxic as the cretins who developed spanspanIncinerate/spanspan, a medication permitting the client to bridle the vitality of /spanspanflame/spanspan, utilizing it however they pleased. Those whose bodies reacted negatively towards the substance however, died a painful death./span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;" align="center"span~~~span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanI approached the airlock, a small porthole-like tube which I could use to banish every last drop of my creation into the depths. Suddenly, I heard a scratch of claws and light pad of feet. I turned, startled by a clatter of metal-on-metal. A wrench I hadn't noticed before lay on the floor and I looked up, a silhouette of a man swinging from the ceiling. Scrambling towards the door, I retained eye contact with the haunting figure as he dropped, reclaimed his weapon and slowly shuffled towards me. As he left the shadows I caught a glimpse of the man's deformities, his skin red and irritated, eyes twitching and face cosmetically disfigured. His nose looked broken in multiple places and as he opened his drooping mouth I heard him inhale raspily through his sharp, filed down teeth.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"spanA "spanspansplicer/spanspan"/spanspan.../span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 9pt;"spanspanWhat have you got there, Sunshine?" He exhaled.span/span/span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 9pt;"spanspanSomething that isn't for you."span/span/span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanThe monstrous man headed towards the airlock, enveloping the green vial in his enormous fist.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 9pt;"spanspanIs this what I think it is…?" he sang, holding it up to the light. He smiled a toothy grin. "It's mine now…"span/span/span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanHe raised the wrench and I prepared to be bludgeoned to death.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 9pt;"spanspanOi! Ugly brute! Leave her the hell alone!"span/span/span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanA young man in his early twenties stood down the hall, a well-worn shotgun in his bound left hand. One side of his denim dungarees clung onto the lanky man's right shoulder, the other hung at his side due to the misplacement of a button. His dishevelled mop of auburn curls draped slightly past his eyebrows, a few longer strands pinned back. A collection of devices suspended lifelessly from a brown leather belt, secured tightly to his waist. In his pocket sat a vial of Incinerate, its recognisable scarlet glow bleeding through the fabric.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanThe mutated male turned to face him, eyes filled with rage.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span"spanspanWho do you think you are?! This is /spanspanmy/span spanterritory…" he groaned, slowly approaching./span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span"spanspanThe name's Vern, you spliced-up… disgusting… /spanspanmonster/spanspan!"/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanWith that the young man sprung into action. He forced me out of the way, pushing me into a wall. A stab of pain shot to my arm and I knew it would leave a horrible bruise… the "Splicer" on the other hand, I knew, would have far more than a bruise to worry about. As I turned my head I caught a glimpse of Vern as he poked the barrels between the mutant's eyes and pulled the trigger, firing an electrified shell through the beast's head.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanAs the body fell to the floor, the lanky young man turned to me with a cheeky grin plastered across his filthy face. I stared at him with pure shock, disgusted by the sudden display of violence, and utter confusion as to why someone would even bother to fire a shotgun at point-blank range.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span"spanspanThat, my friend, is what I call a /spanspanlive-wire/span spanround. Pretty neat! If the blast doesn't finish 'em off, the shock sure /spanspanwill/spanspan" /spanspanVern chuckled, his Irish accent clear./span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span"spanspanT-that's a /spanspansh-shotgun/spanspan! There's windows /spanspaneverywhere /spanspanin here" I stammered, pointing a finger towards a wall of glass behind us. The young man walked to the large pane of glass and slammed his fist several times against it./span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span"spanspanAll safe and /spanspanbulletproof/spanspan! /spanspanSee/spanspan? It keeps /spanspanhumans /spanspanand the /spanspansea/span spanoutside /spanspanseparate/spanspan. It's a fantastic idea, because then we won't /spanspandrown!/spanspan" /spanspanHe answered mockingly, making me feel like an utter idiot./span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanI stormed off, annoyed by the man's rudeness.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 9pt;"spanspanWait!" He called, increasing his pace to catch up with me. "You dropped this!"span/span/span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 9pt;"spanspanI didn't drop it... I left it."span/span/span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span"spanspanNobody jus' /spanspanleaves/span spana thing like this…" he acknowledged, waving the vial in the air./span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span"spanspanFlush it out the airlock then, you /spanspanimbecile/spanspan. Do you even know what it is?! It's /spanspanBerserk/spanspan! My toxic creation! Someone undeserving and power-thirsty will take /spanspanone dose/span spanand it will take over their mind, giving them unnatural strength. They'll take over the city, wreak havoc and kill everyone... They'll become the /spanspanmost powerful /spanspanforce /spanspanknown to man/spanspan..."/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"spanVern stopped in his tracks, raised an eyebrow, "spanspanImbecile/spanspan?! If it weren't for me, you'd have been eaten by that /spanspansavage/spanspan!"/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanI turned to face Vern, his expression of disgust added to my frustration.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span"spanspanI need to get rid of this /spanspanpoison…/spanspan" /spanspanI whimpered, gesturing to the substance in Vern's hand./span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span"spanspanYou'll never destroy it all! They'll still be able to find it out there…" the young man whispered, peering out of a small window. "Someone will find it. /spanspanSomeone undeserving and-/spanspan" /spanspanThe young man paused and looked down at the vile of Berserk in his hand./span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanSomething changed in Vern... His cerulean eyes grew wider than the ocean, filled with greed, and envy.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 9pt;"spanspanInject me with the dose, then kill me while I'm mutating" I stated, bluntly. I saw him pull a syringe out of his tool belt, then turn with his back to me. He continued to walk backwards until he had finished preparing the dose. He twirled back around to face me, eyebrows furrowed, face scarlet with rage. Vern raised an eyebrow and walked closer, and closer.span/span/span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanI felt his hand at my throat, and suddenly the man had me against the wall, a mixture of fear and anger in his eyes.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span"spanspanIt's /spanspantoxic! /spanspanIt's /spanspanpoison! /spanspanI'm poison!/spanspan" /spanspanHe mocked, trying to emulate my tone. "Just give it a break!"/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanStruggling to breath, I tried to pry the Irishman's hands from my neck. His sudden surge of adrenaline overpowered my weak limbs.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanI peered down at the hypodermic needle in Vern's hand, the substance inside; a thick and rich vermillion liquid. My eyes flicked to his pocket, an emerald glow visible. I panicked, trying to push Vern away.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"spanThe needle penetrated my pale wrist and I crushed the man's arm as hard as I could as I felt the warmth of the fluid entering my bloodstream. The throbbing ache inside my arm was a great deal more excruciating than the prick of the silver spike. Vern removed the syringe, tossing it to the ground. He reached into his pocket and waved the glass tube containing viridescent solutionspanspan./span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span"spanspanLet's see how your body responds to /spanspanthat/spanspan!"/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%; text-decoration: none;"spanMy body went into a state of shock, my mind filled with a familiar shade of red, the throbbing soon spreading to my head, my chest, my legs… my skin... burning…. I heaved, attempting to breathe, lungs ablaze, loaded with smoke. "Y-you lied to me! Goddamn you Vern!" I attempted to holler, yet my body denied my control. It disregarded my supplications to move. It wouldn't let me. Rather, I felt my brain liquefy as I fell into an abnormal slumber.span/p 


End file.
